El Club de Duelo de Hogwarts
by Black Phoenix92
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles de 155w participantes en el Club de Duelo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **ENTRAR EN AZKABAN**

Sirius, rodeado de aurores, apareció en la isla donde estaba Azkaban. En ese momento iban a apresarlo por un crimen que no cometió.

Cuando entró en la prisión sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo. Eso era cosa de los dementores, los cuales hacían tener a todos los prisioneros y las personas que se cruzaran con ellos una sensación de infelicidad como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Una sensación que si estabas demasiado tiempo con ellos se volvía un delirio. Un delirio que podía volverte loco con el paso del tiempo.

Ando por varios pasillos hasta llegar a su húmeda, horrible y fría celda.

Mientras lo dejaban allí, con dos ciegos dementores vigilándole, vio un camaleón huyendo rápidamente, como si notara la atmosfera que daban los monstruos que le controlarían siempre.

—Huye tu que puedes —dijo Sirius a la nada —ya me gustaría poder hacerlo también —suspiró mientras se sentaba en su catre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Tercera edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

 **Estado** : satisfacción

 **LOS PETARDOS WEASLEY**

Los petardos impactaron en el Gran Comedor mostrando formas de diferentes tonalidades. Después de esto, volamos a poca velocidad, notando el suave cosquilleo del viento, para poder ver las asombradas caras de las personas presentes en la sala.

Umbridge fue la última persona que miramos; rabiando como un demonio y gritando a su brigada que nos atrapará, pobre imbécil si pensaba que íbamos a ponérselo fácil.

Queríamos vengarnos de ella y ahora lo estábamos haciendo; nos sentíamos contentos, realizados, llenos de dicha pero sobretodo, nos sentíamos libres para poder huir de Hogwarts y abrir Sortilegios Weasley, el negocio que tantas ganas teníamos de iniciar.

Apartamos la mirada de ella y emprendimos el vuelo hacía nuestra libertad, dejándola rodeada de petardos, gritos de frustración por parte de su brigada y gritos de alegría por parte de las demás personas.

Gracias a esto, salimos de Hogwarts como unos héroes y nos sentíamos más que satisfechos por ello.


	3. Chapter 3

**" _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1_ _de la Cuarta Edición_ _del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_ ".**

 **Personaje:** Regulus Black

 **¿GRYFFINDOR O SLYTHERIN?**

"Podría mandarte a Gryffindor. Eres valiente y leal, dos de las características de esta casa."

Mi corazón empezó a traquetear sonoramente y una gota de sudor cayó por mi frente. Eso no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía ser verdad. Gryffindor, no era mi casa, no debía serlo, por mi bien y por el bien de mí familia, si terminaba allí los Black seriamos la vergüenza y la escoria de la sociedad de los sangre limpia.

"No, no quiero ir allí. Mi madre me torturaría, como hizo con Sirius."

La contesta había sido clara y directa, sin pelos en la lengua; deseaba que esto fuera suficiente para que el sombrero seleccionador me mandará a Slytherin, como debía ser.

Empecé a mover mis pies intranquilamente mientras esperaba una respuesta que se demoró unos segundos. Unos eternos segundos.

"Si así lo deseas, mejor que seas Slytherin."

Esa última palabra la escuchó todo el comedor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**«Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Sexta Edición del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"»**_

 **QUIDDITCH**

Noto la furia del viento al volar y veo el suelo como si fuera una enorme taca verde y marrón, me siento al paraíso de volver a jugar a mi deporte favorito, el cual añoraba.

"Habrá un día en que gracias a una amiga de uno de tus hermanos menores, conocerás a un jugador de quidditch internacional y jugarás con él a ese deporte que tanto amas y además, ganarás el partido".

El recuerdo de aquella antigua predicción le llegó a la mente en el mismo instante en que cogía la pequeña y juguetona Snitch. Krum llegó una milésima de segundo después pero ya era demasiado tarde porque el partido acababa de finalizar.

"Y además ganarás el partido".

La vieja profecía echa por la profesora Trelawney aquel lluvioso día de examen acababa de cumplirse. Gracias a Hermione había conocido a Krum, había jugado contra él y además le había ganado.

Nunca imaginé que se cumpliría.


End file.
